


Birthday Present

by Sucralose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Plug, BDSM, Birthday, Bonding, Bottom Sirius Black, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Remus Lupin, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose
Summary: Remus received aspecialgift on his 23rd birthday





	Birthday Present

“**生日快乐，Moony！**” 

莱姆斯揉着惺忪的睡眼走出卧室，结果一出门就被人猛地抱起来转了几个圈。他一边大叫着头晕让小天狼星把他放下来，一边控制不住地嘴角上扬，双手下意识地搂住男友的肩膀。过了一会，不知是累了还是转晕了，小天狼星终于把他放了下来，灰眼睛亮晶晶地望着他，像是摇着尾巴等待表扬的大狗狗。 

“表现不错，”莱姆斯嗅到空气中飘逸着的香气，笑眯眯地揉了揉他的头发，“还做早餐啦？” 

“那当然！”小天狼星骄傲地抬抬下巴，抬手做了个“请”的姿势。莱姆斯顺从地坐到餐桌旁，看着桌上的培根煎蛋和三明治，怀疑地挑起了眉。 

“你做的饭……能吃吗？” 

“当然能吃！”小天狼星不服气地抗议，把一盘煎蛋推到他面前，两眼放光，“尝尝？” 

莱姆斯试探性地叉起一小块煎蛋放到嘴里，小心翼翼地咀嚼，意外发现味道居然不错。鸡蛋的火候恰到好处，滑嫩却不失质感，口味也适中，不油腻也不过咸或过淡，虽然是很基础的菜式，对于生活能力十级残障的小天狼星来说已经不亚于奇迹。莱姆斯轻轻勾起唇角，在小天狼星的注视下把盘子里的食物吃了个干干净净。 

“那……生日礼物呢？” 

莱姆斯看着捧脸傻笑的小天狼星，胸中泛起一阵暖意，面上却佯装不满地朝他伸出手。然而小天狼星显然早早就准备好应对这个问题了，甚至肆无忌惮地把嘴咧得更大，看得莱姆斯一阵毛骨悚然。 

“先说好，你不许生气。”小天狼星一本正经地说，把手从桌子上拿下来放到腿上，“是这样的，上个星期你把一本书落在了窗台上，然后我就看了几页……” 

“什么书？……”莱姆斯皱着眉回忆，回想起书里的内容后立刻瞪大了眼睛，“——小天狼星，你……” 

“不怪我！我没想看，可是它就摊开在那里！”小天狼星连忙举起手表示投降，同时吐了吐舌头，“没什么的，Moony，这很……这很正常……” 

“你……”莱姆斯感觉自己的脸在迅速涨红，一时之间羞愤交加，竟然一句话都说不出来，只能用眼睛狠狠地瞪着小天狼星，心跳却不由自主地加快。

“哎呀，别生气嘛。”小天狼星笑嘻嘻地凑了过来，脸上的表情无比欠揍，“这样我才能给你准备最惊喜的生日礼物啊~” 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· 

“……”莱姆斯看着小天狼星抱来满满一箱子的各式道具，不知道该说些什么，“……你真的误会了，小天狼星。” 

“别不承认了。”小天狼星把箱子往桌子上一撂，发出砰的一声，莱姆斯必须得非常努力才能克制住自己不要往里面张望。然后他看到自家男友不怀好意地挤了挤眼睛，“今天我可以满足你的所有要求哦~” 

“……”莱姆斯看着那双跃跃欲试的灰眼睛，咽了口口水，“我没骗你……” 

“那你那本书是用来干嘛的？垫羊皮纸吗？”小天狼星怀疑地眯起了眼睛。

“……我是在看那本书不假。”和他对视了一会后，莱姆斯还是败下阵来，低着头小声说道，“但是我喜欢的是……呃……” 

“什么？”小天狼星疑惑地问，随即反应过来，“——**梅林啊你不是吧莱姆斯？**你——” 

“我是。”莱姆斯坚决地打断了他，惋惜地望着那一大箱道具，“……很抱歉让你失望了。” 

“我……”小天狼星看起来震惊极了，不知道该说些什么。他用一种……既诧异又好奇的目光打量着莱姆斯，让他感觉自己脸上的温度越来越高，几乎可以煎熟鸡蛋了。莱姆斯不自在地咳嗽了一声，打算离开充满尴尬的餐厅。

“……等等！” 小天狼星拽住了他的胳膊。莱姆斯红着脸回头，看到他正咬着下唇，似乎下定了什么决心，“那也……一样可以。” 

“什么？”反应过来的莱姆斯下意识想要拒绝，“不行！小天狼星，你不用——” 

“今天是你的生日。”小天狼星温柔地打断了他，凑过来用手抚摸着他的头发，让莱姆斯一时没了主意，“我可以陪你做任何你想做的事情。” 

“而且，”他坏笑着补充道，“偶尔互换一下角色也挺有趣的。” 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· 

“说真的，你确定吗，小天狼星？”莱姆斯皱着眉问道。现在他们面对面地坐在地板上，中间隔着那个道具种类齐全到令人发指的纸箱子。小天狼星刚刚为他展示了他在麻瓜商店扫荡得来的结果，而莱姆斯不得不承认他十分动心。只是……他不确定是否真的要这样做。 

“当然。”小天狼星漫不经心地说，皱着眉拎起一个项圈，似乎在评估它的质量。 

“但是这个……太不同寻常了。” 

“没错。”小天狼星抬起头看了他一眼，长长的睫毛在空中扇动，“但是今天是你的生日。” 

“如果你不愿意或者不舒服，不用强迫自己的。”莱姆斯低声说，“我不想让你做不愿意的事情。” 

“呃，说真的，Moony……”小天狼星停下了手里的动作，“你觉得我为什么会对此如此了解？” 

莱姆斯又看了一遍箱子里的东西，默默认同了这个说法。不过他仍然皱着眉，用探究的目光望着小天狼星，“但是你难道不是——” 

“呃……其实我……”小天狼星的脸腾地涨红了，支支吾吾地说，“呃……你知道的……” 

莱姆斯皱着眉，看着小天狼星窘迫的样子，不知道他是不是在说谎。但最终他还是勉强接受了这个说法，和小天狼星一起把地上的东西重新装了回去。

“好吧，小天狼星。”他小声说，“无论如何都谢谢你。” 

“真的不用。”小天狼星连忙说道，“我说的都是真心话。” 

“……那我先去，洗个澡？” 

一段沉默之后，小天狼星试探性地问道，得到莱姆斯的点头后飞快地蹦了起来冲向浴室。莱姆斯看着他离去的背影若有所思，最终把视线落在了眼前的箱子上。 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· 

等莱姆斯选好喜欢的道具再回到卧室的时候，小天狼星已经把自己脱得一丝不挂地躺在床上了，眼睛亮亮地望着他，先前的窘迫早已消失不见，只剩掩盖不住的兴奋和几分紧张。无论以前看过多少次，莱姆斯还是会被他的身材吸引，只能尽量控制住不要盯着他匀称的肌肉看个没完。他感觉自己的心跳在逐渐攀升，脸上刚刚褪下的红热又重新爬了上来，就连身体都不由自主地起了点反应。 

小天狼星一动不动地躺在原地，冲他眨了眨眼睛。莱姆斯轻咳一声，把手里拿着的一堆东西举在他眼前晃了晃。 

“**哇喔。**”看清楚莱姆斯带进来的道具后，小天狼星明显咽了口口水，“这比我想象的要多。” 

“有你不能接受的吗？”莱姆斯马上问道。 

小天狼星迅速地扫了一眼，然后几乎没有犹豫地回答道：“没有。” 

“**哇喔。**”莱姆斯挑眉说，看到小天狼星尴尬地笑了笑。 

“呃……Moony，其实你不用顾虑这么多的。” 

“那我应该怎么做？” 

“用你能想到的最暴虐的方式折磨我，”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，“说真的，我现在开始期待了。”

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· 

“呃……小天狼星？”

“怎么了？”

小天狼星眨了眨眼睛。他现在正一动不动地躺在床上，身上不同部位贴了好多电击片，两只脚的脚腕上系着绳子，分别绑在下面两个床柱上。莱姆斯正跪坐在他身侧，用手铐把他的两只手也分开固定好。他看着他优美的下巴弧线，不自觉地咽了口口水。

“我们还需要一个安全词。”莱姆斯说，从上面俯视着他。小天狼星开心地笑了。

“我觉得不需要。”他愉快地说，试着扯了扯手铐，把铁链摇的叮当作响。

“小天狼星。”莱姆斯皱着眉毛，看起来十分严肃。于是他只好吐了吐舌头表示妥协。

“好吧。那就，呃，柠檬雪宝？”

莱姆斯点了点头，似乎还是有些犹豫，“你真的……真的确定吗？”

“完全确定。”小天狼星清晰地说，用毫不掩饰的渴望眼神盯着莱姆斯。

“……行。”莱姆斯沉默几秒，然后眯起眼睛笑了笑，“你可别后悔。”

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· 

“……接下来你要做什么？”

小天狼星感受着顶在腺体上的异物，不安地动了动。他以前从未感受过这种刺激，而莱姆斯显然相当熟练，连位置都找得十分准确。他不得不承认自己的身体因此兴奋了起来，带得小狗子微微抬头，而眼睛被蒙住更加剧了这种快感。他紧张地咽了口口水，在心底默默地期待着。

“一会你就知道了。”

莱姆斯带着笑意的声音响起，接下来是拖鞋在地板上踏动的声音。小天狼星透过半透光的黑布看见莱姆斯的身影变小又变大，最后化为一阵重量压在了床垫上，然后他的眼前完全地黑了下去，似乎被一大片阴影遮住了。他的大腿外侧接触到了柔软的衣料，于是意识到莱姆斯正跨在他身上。他感到自己可耻地硬了。

而莱姆斯显然也注意到了他的变化，有些好笑地戳了两下他的柱头，细小的快感电流般冲上脊柱，让他忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。他听见一阵悉悉索索的声音，似乎是莱姆斯在翻找什么东西。而当空气安静下来时，他不由自主地紧张起来，甚至小心翼翼地屏住了呼吸。

“嘶……”

滚烫的蜡油滴到右侧锁骨，小天狼星猝不及防地抽了口气，身上的肌肉却放松下来。莱姆斯看到他的反应稍微停顿了一下，然后沉声说道：“接下来的规则是，不要发出声音。”

“没问题。”小天狼星嬉皮笑脸地回应道，“那么惩罚是什——啊……”

位于腰窝处的电击片毫无预兆地工作起来，剧烈的刺痛让他条件反射地挺起了腰。小天狼星龇龇牙齿，怀疑自己买的电击片是不是有些劣质，紧接着意识到他刚刚又一次违反了规则。

这次当相同的刺痛在左肩炸起时，小天狼星很聪明地忍住没有出声。莱姆斯似乎十分满意，他感到一只温暖的手扶在了他的肋间，然后灼烧感从上一次断掉的地方继续开始蔓延。

平心而论，蜡油的温度并不很高，但是下一个落点的不可预测加剧了痛感。小天狼星咬着下唇，一边控制自己的身体不要一惊一乍，一边感受热度在胸前流过的痕迹，“……你在画画吗？”

在得到回应之前，右肩胛骨先得到了一次电击，而莱姆斯移动蜡烛的手依旧没有停下。“这不公平！”小天狼星抗议道，“我只是问个问题。”

“那也不行。”又是腰窝，简直疼得不可思议，小天狼星不得不死死咬着牙才能不发出声响。“安静点，一会画完了让你猜。”

这回小天狼星学乖了，不敢再说话，只是点了点头表示明白。他彻底闭上了眼睛，用心感受着蜡油流动的方向，但是那些已经凝聚成形的部分他只能依靠回忆。莱姆斯是个天生的画家，他们还是学生时詹姆就如此称呼他，但直到今天小天狼星才明白这个词的含义。莱姆斯画得……太认真了，他用了这么多的复杂线条，把小天狼星搞得稀里糊涂，完全想象不出图案的轮廓。

右锁骨，右腋窝，右侧肋骨中央，然后是右侧胸大肌的轮廓，顺着胸骨正中向下，滑到左侧第二根肋骨的1/3处。上腹部的线条多到数不清，小天狼星干脆不去管它，只专注于找出外围轮廓，可渐渐得连里外都分不清楚了……他怀疑莱姆斯一定在脑海中幻想过这个很多次，不然他的动作绝不至于如此熟练，快得简直让人反应不过来。小天狼星撇撇嘴，不满地扭动了一下身体，立刻被莱姆斯凶狠地按住，然后报复性地在左侧乳头上滴了一滴蜡油。

在他意识到之前，痛呼已经脱口而出，压根来不及阻止。小天狼星绝望地睁开眼睛，即使什么都看不见，还是感觉到莱姆斯得逞地微笑了一下。

一股电流突然穿过他的前列腺直抵根部，剧烈的疼痛和快感同时升起，小天狼星震惊地瞪大了眼睛，硬生生吞回一声呜咽。梅林在上他自己都不知道他买回来的东西还有这种功能——还是说他的亲亲Moony对它进行了小小的改造？他不敢吭声，只能默默地忍受着这种奇异的感受在下腹冲撞，过了好久还没有消退。莱姆斯似乎对他的反应十分不满，手上动作突然加快，滚烫的蜡油几乎要连成一片。但小天狼星就是忍着不出声，打定主意要让莱姆斯接下来的不知什么计划彻底破产。

不过多么大的决心都没法让他在右侧乳头也被袭击的时候控制住自己不要喊叫。

“这是作弊！”他咬着牙低吼，感受到一股电流淌过他的下体，“你应该在画画！”

“我是在画画。”莱姆斯无辜的声音响起，伴随着另一次强有力的电击，“友情提示一下，刚刚画的是嘴巴。”

小天狼星差点骂出一句脏话，不过他为了自己的人身安全把它憋了回去。电流带来的酥麻与疼痛简直是……过于一言难尽。他难耐地扭动着胯骨，希望小狗子可以得到一些抚慰。而莱姆斯好像明白他的心意似的，用手掌包裹住了他的柱体，拇指在头部缓缓地套弄摩擦。小天狼星发出一阵满意的谓叹，然而一口气还没喘到底就遭遇了又一次电击，同时不敢置信地感受到体内的东西开始震动，疯狂地摩擦着他的腺体。

“你在搞什——喔！”小天狼星被电击刺激得大叫，然后胳膊上又挨了一下，同时体内震动的幅度更大了。他努力卡着喉咙抑制住尖叫，同时感受着不可思议的快感在体内横冲直撞，简直……棒呆了。原来以前莱姆斯都是这个感觉吗？怪不得他情愿一直在下面……小天狼星胡思乱想着，几乎感知不到其他的触觉，快感一波接着一波翻腾，很快就把他带到了顶峰，滚烫的液体不断涌动，马上就要喷薄而出——

一根手指突然抵在了他的出口处，把他的高潮硬生生压制了回去。小天狼星只觉得下腹发酸，同时夹杂着难以言明的涨麻感，电击和震动的刺激只让快感更甚，却找不到发泄的出口。他下意识地想要用手把莱姆斯的手拿开，但是能得到的只有手铐卡在手腕上的疼痛。他无助地呜咽起来。

“不可以哦，Padfoot。”莱姆斯轻快地说道，小天狼星几乎能想象到他脸上狡猾的笑容，“今天你只有在我射了以后才能射。”

“那至少让它停下来……”小天狼星喘着气说，“求你了，莱姆斯……”

“回答对我的问题，我就让它停下来。”

小天狼星惊讶地发现自己的眼罩被解开了，于是迅速眨了眨眼睛来适应光线。他下意识地想要往自己身上看，却被莱姆斯温柔地制止了。

“不要作弊哦。”他笑眯眯地说，那笑容让小天狼星一阵毛骨悚然，“**你不会想知道后果的。**”

小天狼星无助地望着那双琥珀色的眼眸，今天第一次萌生了停止的念头。他真的受不了了，他想喊安全词，只是……那会非常扫兴。他感觉自己已经处于崩溃的边缘，但还是咬着牙忍了下来。今天是莱姆斯的生日，他对自己说。你不能夸下海口而不做。

“所以我现在可以说话了？”他颤抖着问，感觉自己的声音小得不可思议。

“可以。但是猜错了也会有惩罚哦。”

“……好吧。”小天狼星脑子里几乎是一片空白，刚才猜出的大致轮廓也不知丢到了哪里去，他现在只想赶紧摆脱这样的折磨，哪怕多挨几次电击也无所谓，“呃，狐狸？”

肩膀的刺痛代替了莱姆斯的回答，他咬着嘴唇来阻止自己出声，然后飞快地继续尝试着，“猫头鹰？”

“鹦鹉？”

“葫芦？”

“……狗？”

“我为什么要在你身上画狗？”莱姆斯好笑地问道，这时候小天狼星几乎已经要因为过度疼痛晕厥了。他现在完全确定这批电击片质量有问题，这个电量根本就不在正常人的承受范围内。但是莱姆斯的话还是在某种程度上提醒了他，他已经开始生锈的大脑突然灵光一现，答案脱口而出：“是狼！对不对，莱姆斯？”

“恭喜。”莱姆斯微微一笑，却没有按照约定让震动停止，“不过我可没说是几个问题。”

“记住我的要求，小天狼星。**你不会想知道后果的。**”

留下这句话之后，莱姆斯的手离开了他的前端，转身去拿什么别的东西。小天狼星无助地倒在床上，用尽全部意志才能阻止自己在汹涌的快感下射出来。他不知道自己已经压制过几次高潮了，现在那酸痒甚至盘旋到了他的胸口……但这是给莱姆斯的生日礼物，他可以对他做任何事情。无论如何他都要把这个承诺完成。

小天狼星深深吸了一口气，尝试着把注意力从下腹移走，却可悲地失败了。他好像整个人都要虚脱过去，连挣扎的力气都没有，心脏跳得几乎要冲破胸膛。他的大脑在持续的快感冲击下变得十分麻木，可身体依旧敏感得要命。他确信现在任何多余的刺激都会要了他的命，在狂野的快感中溺死。所以当他看到莱姆斯手里拎着一根软鞭走过来时甚至松了一口气。

“问题是什么？”小天狼星急切地问，情不自禁地扭动着胯部。但这并不能使他缓解丝毫。

“今天你一共被惩罚了多少次？”

小天狼星不敢置信地睁大了眼睛。他用乞求的目光看着莱姆斯，可是他完全不为所动。体内的折磨仍在持续，小天狼星根本没法停止低声呜咽。他只好奋力回忆着刚刚的经历，祈祷自己能够一次答对。

“……14？”

软鞭落到身上，带来的疼痛几乎令人宽慰。小天狼星咬着牙接受惩罚，然后想也不想地往下报数，“15——啊！”

又一次电击毫无征兆地穿过前列腺，小天狼星的脚趾卷曲起来，牙齿过于用力把下唇咬破。他有好一阵都完全说不出话来，等到电流的后劲过去了才能重新开口。

16，17，18。全部是错误的答案。小天狼星的呜咽变成了低吼，不知道究竟是哪里出了问题。等到13也被确认为错误答案后，他终于崩溃了。

“我不知道，莱姆斯，我不知道……”小天狼星绝望地哀求着，生理性的泪水抑制不住地从眼角滑下，“做你想做的，然后让我射出来，好吗？”

“但是你说你不知道。”莱姆斯轻声说，简直冷静得吓人，“你确定要放弃回答这个问题吗？这样我直到结束都不会让它停下来。”

“不，Moony……我不知道……”

如果小天狼星不是因为痛苦紧紧地闭着眼睛，他就一定能看到现在急不可耐的不止他一个人，也一定能注意到莱姆斯的声音也已经带上了颤抖。

“好吧，小天狼星……”他低声说，嗓子哑哑的，“我问的是‘一共’，所以这个环节里发生的也该算在一起……正确答案是20。”

“我要听到你的报数。”

“……然后呢？”小天狼星艰难地问，“然后你会做什么？”

“然后我会做你想让我做的事情。”莱姆斯近乎贪婪地看着小天狼星轻轻颤动的身体，“不如你现在就告诉我，你想让我做什么？”

小天狼星立刻就想说“把那个该死的东西停下来”，不过更快地意识到这不是正确答案。他拼命运用着少的可怜的理智进行思考，终于得出了一个结果，然后毫不犹豫地说了出来。

“我要你操我……”小天狼星呢喃着，下意识地重复了一遍，“我想让你操我，Moony……”

“你真是太他妈的性感了，小天狼星。”莱姆斯低声说到，然后迫不及待地举起了手里的软鞭。小天狼星用自己能发出的最清晰响亮的声音报着数，而莱姆斯显然无心刁难，他们很快就完成了这段任务。然后莱姆斯终于开始脱衣服，显得急不可耐。

小天狼星花了几秒在心里抗议莱姆斯一直衣冠整齐这一事实，随后感到体内的震动被开到了最大幅度——然后莱姆斯把遥控器随手抛出了窗外。他惊骇地瞪大了眼睛，完全没法控制自己的高潮，可是莱姆斯的手指又一次及时地制止了他。小天狼星迷茫地看着他跨坐到自己身上，已经没法做出更多的反应。

“再说一遍，Padfoot，”莱姆斯俯下身，狠狠地吸吮着他的脖颈，力度近乎撕咬，“你想让我做什么？”

“操我。”小天狼星颤抖着说，身体不由自主地靠近压在身上的男人，“快点，莱姆斯……”

“……记住我说的。”莱姆斯在他唇边清平乐吻了一下，然后小心翼翼地把手指从他的头部移开，小天狼星立刻重新感到了那股冲撞着他的出口的力量，“我射完之后，你才能射。”

还没等他回答，莱姆斯就进入了他的身体，小天狼星后知后觉地意识到肛塞还插在里面。莱姆斯十分卖力地冲撞着，一下一下刺入深处，但小天狼星的全部感官几乎都集中在被莱姆斯挤压得更加贴近内壁的、此时仍在不停震动的肛塞上。他脑子里剩下的唯一一个念头就是不要在莱姆斯之前射出来，用尽全身力气克制着自己的高潮。他觉得自己好像进入了一个十分奇异的状态，所有的快感都连成了一片，持续不断地在他体内盘旋，而他能做的只有被动接受、以及阻止他们的发泄。他不知道莱姆斯是什么时候达到高潮的，但这对他来说就像是某种信号。他在几乎同一时间放松了对身体的控制，然后在被压抑已久的高潮中失去了意识。

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~· 

莱姆斯释放以后就精疲力尽地倒在小天狼星身上，过了好久才发现身下人已经晕了过去。

说实话他自己也忍了很长时间，光是看着小天狼星在床上挣扎扭动就几乎能让他射出来了，更别提他那性感到犯规的嗓音。他感到小天狼星的身体仍在颤抖，这才后知后觉地意识到他忘了把肛塞关掉，于是赶紧把它取了出来，随手丢到地板上。他撑起疲乏的身体解开小天狼星手上和脚上的束缚，发现他的手腕处已经被金属手铐磨出了深深的伤痕。他皱起眉毛，坐起身打量着面前人的身体。

凝聚成形的石蜡已经脱落，只留下一些粉红色的印记，但是似乎他对温度把握的不是很好，有些地方已经脱了一层皮，不过万幸没有水泡。莱姆斯用手指轻轻划过破损的皮肤，听到小天狼星无意识地哼哼几声，立刻感到一阵愧疚。他取下贴在小天狼星身上的电击片，在那周围发现了一些严重的青紫，然后担忧地皱起了眉。

“小天狼星？”莱姆斯轻轻拍打着小天狼星的脸颊，看到他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，“你没事吧？”

“没事……”小天狼星咕哝着，声音沙哑得要命。

“你可以喊安全词的，”莱姆斯严肃地看着他，“我不想弄伤你。”

“那你想干什么？”小天狼星似乎有点想笑，“你不就是为了这个吗？”

“那些电击片有问题。”莱姆斯温和地说，“如果你感到不对，就应该告诉我的。”

“可是它们并不能真正地伤到我。而且我不想让你失望。”

“我也不想让你为了我勉强自己。”

“我没有在勉强自己。”小天狼星固执地说，“我很享受。”

“你都晕过去了。”莱姆斯轻声说，用指尖触碰他锁骨处的瘀痕，“疼吗？”

小天狼星缓慢地摇了摇头。“真的没事，”他真诚地说，望着莱姆斯的眼睛，“今天以前我不清楚我到底喜欢什么，但是莱姆斯……你就是个他妈的天才。你太棒了。”

“真的？”莱姆斯试探性地问。

“真的。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑。

“那你呢？你感觉怎么样？”过了一会，小天狼星问道，伸出手臂把莱姆斯拉到他身旁。

“太累了。”莱姆斯说，看到小天狼星戏谑地笑了，“但同时也……太棒了。”

“你可真是词汇匮乏。”

“我想不出别的词语。”莱姆斯轻轻摇头，“就只是……太棒了。”

“**生日快乐，Moony。**”

“谢谢。”莱姆斯嘟囔着，缩进小天狼星怀里，“我很喜欢这个礼物。”

小天狼星好笑地揉揉他的头发，双臂环绕在他的腰际，想了想后歪着头说道：“恕我直言，莱姆斯，作为一个主导者你需要对我负责。”

“然后呢？”莱姆斯费力地抬起头，无辜地看着小天狼星。

“你弄伤了我，所以你得治好我。”

“不。”莱姆斯说，把脑袋埋进小天狼星的胸膛里，“我太累了。”而且我不想这么快就清理掉这些痕迹，它们……太美了。

“好吧，好吧。”小天狼星无奈地笑着，低下头亲吻他的发顶，“那就先睡一觉。”

“先睡一觉。”莱姆斯赞同地重复道，感到小天狼星的手臂环绕住了他的身体，然后心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

窗外，一只灰白相间的猫咪慵懒地舔着爪子，午后的阳光洒在它身上，衬得一身皮毛油亮发光。它漫不经心地朝室内瞥了一眼，然后踏着轻柔的碎步跑远了，像是不愿打搅这一刻的美好。


End file.
